


Melted Fire

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Protective brothers, Yaoi, clan war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Only Ashes will remain - Senju Tobirama has to choice fast for what he will fight, for what he will live and die for and what fate is his in this life time .
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Anime [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082685
Kudos: 9





	Melted Fire

The smell of blood filled the air slowly, as Tobirama tasted the ashes on his tongue .

He was alert but could not see, everywhere he looked was fire .. High up the sky as he feels the weight of his sword .

There was no peaceful silence like they say if you go in shock and have to move fast enough . Not paying attention to anything .

He could hear the screams .

They were loud but he could not understand a word they say .

The ashes on his tongue burn .

_Only ashes remain .._

_Go up high in the sky ..._

_Going somewhere where we could not reach ..._

_Only ashes remain .._

Suddenly he was kicked on his side as he sway his sword at the attacker, who quickly blocked it with his sword .

' Stupid Senju .' Said the voice cold and hard, Tobirama narrowed his eyes .

The face was hidden behind some cloth .

But his eyes those deep red eyes ...

Tobirama quickly looked away as he pushed him away .

He felt the pain of the kick but ignores it .

The other stood there for a second, but then held himself ready for the attack .

' You disgrace .' He spit out .

Tobirama decided not to comment .

_Only ashes remain dear brother..._

_Only ashes remain ... Nothing will hold ..._

_And the wind will call up ..._

_And those ashes rise from the ground ..._

_Going up the sky high enough .._

_To go to some place we can't reach my dear brother ..._

_Only ashes remain ..._

Tobirama run to the man but suddenly fell as his legs gave out and all he could see was the black sky covered by smoke ...

The other walked to him and looked like he saw pity and a smirk .' Goodbye Tobirama .. ' As he held the sword up .' I see you at the other side my dear ...'

And that was all ...

_Only ashes remain ....._


End file.
